While vehicles having mechanically combined steering and brake systems are known, the Applicant is not aware of a vehicle with a mechanical steering/brake system that is particularly suited to drivers with significant physical impairment, such as drivers with use of one or no limbs, to safely control the vehicle. Adaptive systems for braking and steering involving electronics are known, but these are expensive to manufacture and often require the use of two active limbs. In addition, Government regulations and design rules in some countries specify that road vehicles employ only mechanical brake and steering systems.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like, which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any or all of the previous discussion forms part of the prior art base or was common general knowledge in the field of the invention as it existed before the priority date of any of the claims herein.